


Blood of my Blood

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), Wendigobunny



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Baby Vampire Adam Raki, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Hannibal Extended Universe, Human!AdamRaki, M/M, Nigel (Charlie Countryman) Loves Adam Raki, Souled Vampire(s), Spacedogs, Spacedogs Summer, Vampire Sex, Vampire!Nigel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendigobunny/pseuds/Wendigobunny
Summary: Everything changes for the mortal Adam Raki one night in the park. It changes for the Vampire King, Nigel, too. Will their meeting be one of fate or will it end in tragedy, forcing Nigel to realize he was destined to walk the world eternally alone?





	1. Chapter 1

Nigel Vladulescu was royalty in Romania, where he ruled his clan of vampire brothers and sisters. But to save his family and bloodline, they’d had to leave everything behind and escape to America. They’d been lucky enough to find a good sized mansion on a large plot of land in what the humans called The Hamptons, on Long Island, close enough to the metropolis of New York City that they could go hunting for prey without being noticed, but far enough away that they could have a large piece of property in relative privacy. 

Nigel hated all the usual stereotypes that came with his kind. For one, he wasn’t burned by the sun. For another, he could walk into any damn place he pleased without being “invited in”. And he could survive on any kind of blood - animal, human, even blood from a transfusion bag. It didn’t have to be from a live person, although that was his preference. It was the equivalent of junk food versus a big, juicy steak. 

The stereotypes that were true - he did have superhuman strength. He could kill a human with his left hook, and as a result he had to be careful, because drawing attention to himself in the wrong crowd could get him killed if a vampire hunter found him. And _they_ _did_ exist.

With the amount of money Nigel’s family had, they were able to easily forge documents and pay off the people needed to relocate everyone and move, and within a matter of a few weeks, they were settled in rather comfortably. 

They fed primarily from transients, lone victims walking at night, and blood bags stolen from hospitals and saved from victims drained and stockpiled for future use. Ultimately nothing could replace the energy obtained from feeding off a fresh, live human. 

One night, Nigel agreed to accompany some of his brothers to go on a hunt. Central Park, far enough away from home that if anything went wrong they wouldn’t be followed back to the compound. 

Under the cloak of night illuminated by a full moon, they roamed the park and found loners; people jogging solo, stargazing lovers. Nigel was hunched over a man, drained him fully and left him there, when he heard a soft whimper behind the bushes nearby. No doubt another victim, but something about the sound beckoned him to look.

A pale young man, more beautiful than anyone he’d ever seen in his entire life, like an angel, he lay there, lips parted and blue, almost as blue as his wide eyes, opened in shock and ringed in dark, ink black lashes that very nearly looked like makeup. A crown of dark curls surrounded his head in a halo, clearly appearing like they’d at one time been combed neatly, and he was bundled in a winter coat that had been torn open at the neck, blood staining the entire front of his lemon yellow sweater and the collar of the baby blue button up shirt beneath.

That was when something specific truly caught his eye: something sparkling around his neck. Nigel dropped to his knees beside the dying boy and examined the pendant: a small silver locket with Canis Minor engraved on it. His mouth dropped open as he stared at it wordlessly. 

Nigel’s mother had loved the stars, before she died. She had a poster of this very constellation on the wall of his nursery as a baby, and one of his earliest memories was seeing it and her face as she rocked him to sleep. 

The boy lay there, barely clinging to life, and Nigel felt something in his chest gnawing at him, swelling, demanding he do something, anything, to keep this one. Save him. Save him.  _ SAVE HIM.  _

Impulsively he bit his own wrist, breaking the skin until blood flowed, and placed it up to Adam’s mouth, imploring him to take it in. He massaged his throat and palpated it gently, trying to encourage him to take the blood down.

“This is going to hurt like a fucking motherfucker, gorgeous, but you’ve got to fucking drink. Come on, angel. Swallow, drink, drink,” he chanted as he worked, sweating and frantically hoping this would work. He’d never actually turned another human before, though he’d seen it done. He himself had been born a vampire, which was why he was king of his clan. 

The young man was fading in and out, but he'd been focusing on the stars. He knew he was made of them, and hoped his energy would be returned to them. His Father entered his mind, recently deceased, and then his mother. He could smell her perfume in his mind. Adam never minded the scent nor how she would sing  _ You are my Sunshine _ , to him when he was a boy. 

Now he was dying, his light fading fast, warm copper starting to cool on his skin. But the words of this stranger pulled him from his haze. That and his scent, along with the hot liquid against his mouth. It tasted metallic and he didn't understand how it would help any but he drank. Something told him to, both from that man and within himself. So he did. The more he drank the better it tasted and before he knew it, he was feeling better. 

Nigel braced his arm under the boy’s neck and back, holding him up as he appeared to regain consciousness. Those beautiful blue eyes grew brighter, his skin taking on a translucent pallor as life began coursing into him, and he could feel power moving through him. He released him and loosened his hold to see if he’d take it himself. Which he did. 

When the man let go, his body began to seize, and he kicked his leg out with a sharp 'oh’! His heart rate slowed, his breath staccato and frantic. What was happening? Every muscle tensed until...until there was nothing. Blackness. A void. 

Seconds later and he sat up, his eyes opened and the once sky blue hues now took on a grey glow, they were piercing. Long, pearly fangs extended from his upper row of teeth and light blue veins became a bit more apparent under porcelain skin. It was a stark contrast. Especially with his dark silky curls. 

Looking around, Adam could hear the patter of the raccoons he loved so much, he could smell blood in the pumping hearts of the rats that scurried nearby. It was brighter, and the sound of crickets were loud. His vampiric gaze landed on the man in front of him. He was handsome and familiar, which made no sense.

All he could focus on now, however, was his hunger. He wanted whatever he had just had. 

“ _ More _ . I want some more. Also, who are you? W-what happened?”

The others were still too busy feeding, and Nigel was beside himself to see the transformation had already begun so quickly in this beauty. 

“I’m Nigel, darling. You can have more, yes, but it’s a lot to explain right now. Can you stand? Can you walk?” He stood and extended a hand out to help the boy up. 

Adam took his hand and stood up with a quickness he never knew was possible, and he felt strong. Very strong. What he didn't know was that baby vampires were always stronger when first born. Often even stronger than elders but not always. 

“Yes. I feel really good. I'm Adam Raki. Thank you for saving me, Nigel.”

It still hadn't occurred to Adam to be angry but then again he didn't know what had happened and while he'd become. All he knew was that he was hungry and he felt sensory overload in a way he'd never experienced before. 

The young vamp started running around, quicker than he realized, sniffing and yet trying not to. He stopped back in front of Nigel. 

“W-what's happening to me?! What did you do? Are you a scientist or a doctor?”

Nigel knew he was going to have to get Adam back to their compound in a hurry, before Adam got himself in trouble. Fuck. This was going to be complicated. 

“It’s a long story, darling, and I will tell you everything. But first, let’s get you something to eat, yeah? We can go back to my place and have a real feast.”

Adam furrowed his brows and then it occurred to him. He wasn't panting. He wasn't a runner by nature either. But the prospect of a feast was good. He hoped he had macaroni and cheese. Even though ...that wasn't seeming that an appealing option for once. 

“Okay. Okay. Um. Sure.”

He whistled, a sound clear and high that only the others could hear, and they were quickly surrounded by a handful of men and women, all with blood dripping from their mouths, fangs still extended. He spoke in Romanian, in a commanding tone.

_ “Get the van loaded and prepared to go, and bring extra blood. I’ve turned this one and we’re bringing him with us. He is mine, understood? No one is to question me.”  _

A few in the group looked the boy up and down questioningly and nodded, and they all dispersed to do his bidding. One lingered longer, a shorter brunet man, broad shouldered with piercing blue eyes. 

“I am Darko. What is your name?” he asked the boy. Nigel shot him a warning look but allowed it, shifting his jaw. 

Adam looked at the dark haired muscular man and he looked very good. Handsome and his scent was pleasant. Not as much as Nigel's but it didn't matter. The young vamp wanted to eat. 

“Adam,” he answered stoically, not meeting anyone's eyes for more than a few seconds. 

“Why are all these people here? I don't like being around so many people. Nigel says he has answers for me but we're going to eat first. I'd like macaroni and cheese, broccoli, and chicken. It's peculiar because that doesn't sound good but I always eat it. Usually much earlier though.”

Nigel moved in front of Darko and shook his head. 

"Get Adam something to eat, Darko. I’ll meet you all at the van. Adam, come with me. I’ll tell you more, I promise darling.” 

As active and energetic and strong as the newly created vampire would be, Nigel wondered if he’d have to make him sleep on the ride back. If he would try and fight them or go willingly. He didn’t want to have to do it, though it wouldn’t hurt him, it might confuse him more. 

Adam wondered why Nigel sent Darko away but he wasn't too concerned. What he was concerned with was,  _ where _ were they going? 

“No, I can see you tomorrow. I want to go home. I don't think I feel very well and I have macaroni and cheese there,” he explained, a little manically. Fingers were tapping on the sides of his bloodied khakis, and much faster than he realized. He turned to leave. 

Nigel quickly took Adam’s arm, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to stop him, and in a powerful, deep voice spoke: 

“Adam. I am your maker and I command you to obey me. You must follow me, and I will feed you and keep you safe. Do you understand?”

Something inside Adam clicked. He felt the need to obey, a pull inside of himself that he could not ignore. 

“Yes, I understand. Okay.”

He wasn't aware that he had no choice. Every vampire had to follow the orders of their maker when it was worded in that manner. Looking at Nigel, his eyes were still concerned, but he was coming with him willingly. 

At the van, the rest had gathered surplus “sustenance”, and Nigel guided Adam inside for the journey back to Long Island. “We’ll be home in no time, beautiful,” he assured him. 

Adam wondered why Nigel kept calling him  _ beautiful _ and  _ darling _ . People didn't usually say things like that unless they were sexually attracted to the other. He put on his seat-belt and sat stoically in the van. 

“Why can't I go to my home? My things are there. My friend Beth is in the same building and Harlan will worry if I don't go home. My name is Adam.”

Maybe Nigel had simply forgotten his name and that was why he kept calling him pet names. Adam didn't mind really, it was just confusing. “Something smells good.”

Nigel looked at Adam quizzically; the young man had a very peculiar way about him, but he might be in shock. It was strange, and while he’d never turned anyone himself, he’d been around a fair amount of baby vampires enough to know sometimes they would behave strangely. 

“I know, Adam. But if we go back to your home, you’ll hurt your friends.” At this point, Darko had gotten into the driver’s seat, and the rest of the members had piled in too. Nigel sat close to Adam and figured it was best to rip the band-aid off and start talking about the obvious sooner rather than later. 

“Do you notice anything different about how you feel, darling? Other than being hungry?” he asked. 

“My injuries are gone. Everything is overwhelming. I feel strong. And...I-I…”

Adam took a moment to assess himself. His glowing eyes widened as he felt for his pulse. He jerked back against the seat. “There's no heartbeat. I'm not breathing. I'm...I'm dead! I'm dead!”

The young vampire began to freak out, rocking back and forth so hard and fast that the van began to move. “How am I dead? How am I talking? This isn't possible! IT ISN'T POSSIBLE! I WOULDN'T HURT MY FRIENDS! I HATE THIS! YOU DID THIS TO ME SO I HATE YOU, ALL OF YOU!”

Adam began to cry, tears of blood, which got on his shirt, joining the other stains.”Why did you kill me?” 

Nigel expected Adam to freak out, but he didn’t expect that his reaction would upset him so much. He impulsively put both arms around Adam and held him tightly. 

“It’s going to be alright. Yes, yes you’re technically dead but not really...I made you a vampire. You can never die now. I saved your life, darling. I had to,” he said. One of his men was shaking his head but didn’t dare say anything, and he shot the man a look.

Adam began to calm, and had he been human, his breathing would have steadied. How did Nigel know that pressure helped him?

“I can't be a vampire. They aren't real,” he reasoned, whimpering softly, his emotions even more erratic than if he were still mortal. “If I'm dead you didn't save my life, but I am here. Do I have to drink blood and sleep in a coffin? How is this scientifically plausible?”

Nigel continued holding him, and buried his nose in Adam’s damp, sweaty curls. He took a deep inhale and continued. 

“We are real, but most of the stupid fucking stories you’ve heard about us are made up bullshit. We don’t sleep in coffins, in fact I’m very wealthy and have a mansion with comfortable beds. We can be in sunlight, we sure as shit don’t glitter, garlic doesn’t do fuck all to harm us. But yeah, you do have to drink blood. You can still eat regular food if you want, but it doesn’t benefit you the way it once did. Only blood will satiate your hunger and fuel you.” Nigel rubbed his back and tried to calm him.

Adam wasn't tired, but he was famished and mentally exhausted. He leaned into Nigel, sighing. “I just want to be out of the van...I don't like this.” 

“He should’ve left him to die. It would’ve been more merciful,” a blond man muttered under his breath to Darko. 

“Shut your fucking lips. Poor fucking kid. It’s a hell of a lot for anyone to deal with. No one questions Nigel, you know that, JD.” Darko scolded him quietly.

“We can hear you back here and it’s rude,” a red-haired woman sitting on the other side of Nigel insisted. “Take it easy on him.”

“Thank you, Lucie. That’s fucking right. And Adam is one of us right now,” Nigel added. “Darling, you’re one of us now,” he said to Adam.

Adam didn't like the things JD had said. It hurt his feelings. It made him want to rip his throat out. So he showed his fangs to him. “Shut up!”

The young vampire was surprised at himself. He turned quietly to Nigel then, nodding. “Okay. It seems as there is no logical way out of this. Who bit me and tried to kill me? I want to hit him. Was it JD?”

Truth be told, Nigel didn’t know. “We can sort it out later, and if you want to hit them you can. When we are feeding it’s all a blur, so whoever it was might not even recall.” 

Adam wasn't one who wanted to hit people. Sometimes he'd get mad and throw things but that was it. He felt the need growing in him now though, but it seemed like he might not get to. Maybe he shouldn't anyway. 

“Okay. I was just watching the raccoons and looking at the stars.”

Guilt wasn’t a feeling Nigel was used to. He took what he wanted and did what he pleased and that was that. But there was something broken in the monotone words Adam spoke, and it clutched at his cold heart. 

Wait. What was a full grown man doing in Central Park looking at fucking raccoons?

Nigel pulled back and looked at Adam carefully. He didn’t look like a damn thing was wrong with him. 

“Angel, why were you looking at fucking raccoons after dark in Central goddamn Park?” 

Adam furrowed his brows as he looked at Nigel. Why did that need an explanation. It seemed clear to Adam. But if Nigel needed an answer, he has plenty to give. 

“Because they don't belong there but there they are. They forage after dark, and there's a whole family of them. Also, the stars look really beautiful. Dad and I used to go there together. But he's in Queens now.”

Nigel gave him a long look and shook his head. “Why did he stop going with you, darling?” he asked, still unable to decipher what was going on with the sweet young thing. 

“He died. He's buried in Queens. Unless he's a vampire too?” Adam said, speculating. He was calm for now. As they neared the mansion, he looked out the window; the stars were brighter, easier to see, so he became a bit entranced looking at them. 

Nigel stopped and turned to face the handsome young man. “Listen, darling. You have a very specific way of talking and I’m just wondering, are you alright? Is this some kind of trauma from what’s happened? I’ve seen people turn before and never had anyone act this way, and I don’t know if I should be fucking worried or what’s going on right now,” he said, and put his large hand on Adam’s knee, rubbing it slowly.

Adam had hoped he seemed like everyone else. People usually thought it was a freak and now Nigel probably would. Apparently becoming a vampire had no bearing on how his mind worked. Not in that capacity anyway. He looked at his brow. “I have this thing... Asperger's syndrome. Now people just say they are on the spectrum. We all are, we are just placed differently. My brain works differently from NTs...um, neurotypicals. I don't pick up on social cues the way you can.”

Nigel rubbed Adam’s shoulders and felt a bit bad for saying something, though truth be told, he didn’t really know much about what he was talking about. “I don’t know what it is if I’m being honest, but if it’s just about social shit, well that’s not a big fucking deal, is it?” He asked. 

“It isn't to me, but it is to others. I also have light sensitivity, texture and taste issues. I like routines and dislike liars. I don't like crowds or bad smells and right now, most of that is being challenged. I can smell and see more. It's frustrating,” Adam said, his pitch a little higher. He started tapping again as the van parked. 

The others piled out and started unloading, and Nigel continued talking as he helped Adam out. “I don’t see that as being a problem at all. In fact, I fuckin hate liars too. The sensitivity to shit, well, we can work with that. I’ll help you - train you - in how to use your new senses. Things are going to be a bit different for you, that’s for sure. Since you’re a predator now, your senses are even more heightened. I’m going to train you how to use them to your advantage - all your new powers, in fact,” he grinned, sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight, and led him towards their mansion.

“Sensitivity shit?” Adam furrowed his brows. He nodded though, understanding everything. Then Nigel's grin distracted him. He felt his stomach tighten in a good way. His mind wasn't nearly as focused as usually as they walked. The sights, sounds, their conversation. It was still a lot. But Nigel said he would help him. “Do vampires defecate and urinate? I'm a predator? I don't know if I like that. I don't want to hurt anyone. Except the one who tried to kill me.”

Nigel chuckled and guided him by the small of his back into the house. “No, there’s no need for that anymore. But yes you are a predator, and I’ll teach you all about it. You will have to kill eventually, but not for awhile yet. And when it happens, I will show you how to hunt, where, and how to not get caught. Don’t worry, angel. Now tell me, would you like to eat first or a tour first?”

They walked up the marble steps and inside the foyer of the mansion. Inside was a cathedral ceiling and crystal chandelier, with a large spiral staircase covered in a plush blue carpet. Straight ahead was a hall. All the others went through another door that led to the kitchen downstairs, where the blood bags were stored under lock and key. 

Adam was about to answer until they walked in. He became instantly captivated. “Wow,” he whispered, his eyes surveying they area and landing on the big chandelier. It was strange he wouldn't have a need to use the bathroom but it would save time. Although, he was immortal now, right? He had a lot of it. At the mention of food though, he turned his head quickly to Nigel, his fangs extending, which happened when a vampire was hungry, horny, or aroused. “I would like to eat. Very much.” 

“It’s normal for young vampires to be hungry a lot. You’ll learn how to control your appetite and not feed too fast. Let’s go to the dining hall, and I’ll have a blood bag brought in. You will feed from a live human… later, yeah?” Nigel finished, steering him to the dining hall.

“Um...okay,” Adam said with uncertainty. He mainly just wanted to eat and eat now. He let Nigel guide him, the smell of something delicious coming from the microwave. “Ohhh I want that!”

Adam zoomed into the kitchen, and snatched the first mug of warm crimson from Darko. He fed ravenously, blood dripping past his lips and down his long pale neck. New vampires were nearly always insatiable for the first few days. 

Nigel was right behind him, but had to grin in amusement at his enthusiasm and energy. Adam was beautiful like this, so wild and hungry, and he couldn’t wait to see him on a hunt. He was already showing his speed and agility, which seemed to suit his more delicate stature. “That’s it, darling, drink up,” he encouraged, as Darko laughed.

“Someone’s a hungry pup, eh?” he said, already quite fond himself of the attractive boy.

Adam drank eagerly, until it was all gone and then took the next blood bag before it was even opened. He canted his head back and his fangs extended longer, just before he sank them into it. The boy groaned as he fed, and he cut his eyes to Nigel, locking there as his hues nearly glowing white. As the warm crimson trickled down his throat, he didn't have time to speak. The young vampire was ravenous. 

Nigel placed his hand on the back of Adam’s neck and squeezed gently. “Easy, that’s enough for right now, Adam. I know this seems hard to believe right now but, we only need to feed a couple times a week, as long as we’re uninjured. Since you're new, you’re hungrier now, so that’s normal. Your appetite will regulate as time passes, darling,” he said. 

The red-headed woman from earlier came in the kitchen then with the blond boy that had been sassy with Adam. “The new  _ inventory _ has been put away, boss. Is there anything else you’d like us to do for now?” she asked, and gave Adam a friendly smile as she watched him feed. The kid behind her was quiet, mostly just antsy and fidgety. 

“No, that’s all for tonight, Lucie. Take the others and tell them they can retire for the night. Good work. Darko, why don’t you go with them and lock up? I’ll take Adam to his room.” 

Adam licked his bloodied lips, quiet, but he smiled at the woman, then scowled at the blond. “I don't like you,” he growled at him, just as they were preparing to leave. “You're nice, Lucie. I don't mean you. Oh and goodnight Darko.”

The younger vampire furrowed his brows at Adam and had puffed up his chest, about to say something, but the woman put her hand on his neck, and he stopped, turning away with a silent sniff. She nodded at the others and they turned to leave. “Goodnight, and welcome to our family,” she said with a smile.

There was a wiggle to Adam’s ears when he looked at the dark haired Romanian though it wasn't like how he felt about Nigel. “Or good morning. Since it's nearing dawn.”

“Goodnight, Adam,” Darko said, winking at him before departing. Nigel huffed in irritation at him, but let it go. 

Adam would have blushed if he could have. Instead he just looked from his eyes to the floor with a grin. 

“Well, darling, it’s just you and I. How about we get you cleaned up, and I’ll show you your room? Then we can discuss the logistics of… well your old life versus how things are now.”

“Okay,” Adam agreed, happy that there would be less people around. Or vampires. He was also very happy to get some answers finally and now that he was fed, he could focus a bit better.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Nigel had led Adam to what would be his room, he waited. “Do you sleep here too? Or is it just my room?”

The Romanian sauntered around the simply furnished space. A bed, dresser, nightstand, closet, desk, chair. “This is yours. It’s a guest room, clearly was empty, but since it’s available, it’s yours for as long as you like. I can get you a bigger, better room later if you want.” He gestured to a sliding glass door that led to an outdoor patio. “Do you smoke?” He asked, taking a rumpled pack from his pocket. “I’d like to have one before I get into everything.”

Adam looked around, it was nice. But it wasn't his home. Adjusting to that would take time. He glanced at the sliding glass door. “No. Cigarettes can kill y--” The vampire laughed. “Well it can't kill us. Since we're dead, so I guess it's okay.”

He walked out with Nigel onto the patio, glancing up at the sky. “You said you'd give me answers, Nigel.”

Nigel cupped his hand around the cigarette and ignited it, puffing as the cherry lit up the air around him and smoke billowed out. “You’re right, and I am,” he replied, leaning against the railing and smirking. He loved the spirit of the young man, even if he was still figuring him out. He appreciated that he got right to the point and said exactly what he thought, what was on his mind. 

“So as far as weaknesses go, as I said before, we’re fine with sunlight. But silver, holy water, wooden stakes, fires, beheadings, that shit is no good for us. We have to fucking avoid that at all costs. Otherwise - we are immortal. Those are really our only weaknesses,” he said, taking a drag on the smoke between his fingers.

“Oh,” Adam said softly, watching Nigel. He then turned his head skyward, the lingering moonlight bathing his skin. “I could go to space and not need to breathe. I'd need a lot of blood though. Do you like space? I need to get my things from my house. I need to sell it if I'm not going back there.”

Nigel was impressed at how practical Adam was. “We can help you with that, and you don’t have to stay here forever if you don’t want to. I am not going to imprison you, darling, although I do want you to live here forever, I know I can’t make you. I want to tell you though, it will be difficult for you out there by yourself, unless you know the dangers for our kind alone. We all live together for a reason. We are hunted, and alone we are easier targets. So, I suppose that’s a weakness. There are people that hunt our kind. Otherwise, I can teach you how to live without being easily detected. It’s far safer to live together, in a group, however. We can get food together, protect one another, share resources.” 

Yet again it was clear that Adam wasn't focused and was still a bit anxious. “Why did you save me?”

Nigel’s eyes blazed brighter at that question, and he licked his lips. “Well, for one thing darling, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on. But for another, that necklace you’re wearing. It...well...it reminded me of someone I loved deeply. My mother. She loved the stars, particularly Canis minor. She kept a picture of it on my nursery wall. It struck me as a bit of fortune that you were wearing it, and I felt drawn to you. Compelled to save you somehow. Even if you hated me for doing this to you,” he confessed, his gaze dropping at the admission. 

Adam took a moment to think about it all. NTs often attached more meaning to things than he did but he, after long talks with his father, Harlan, and Beth, understood the reasoning. It was actually nice. “I don't hate you. I find you sexually exciting, but I was mad. I'm still not sure if I'll like being a vampire, but I don't foresee hating you.” After another moment, he looked at Nigel. “So do you like stars too? Since your mother did? Was she a vampire too?”

Nigel really liked the sound of that, and he sauntered closer to Adam, leaning casually against the arm rail much closer to him. “It makes me really fucking happy to hear you find me sexually appealing, if I’m being honest, gorgeous. I think you’re pretty sexy yourself, and I’m glad you don’t hate me. I’ve never turned anyone before, you’re the only one. My first. But lots of people that have gotten turned have hated the one that did it at first. Some for a long fuckin time.”

“I was mad initially, but the pros are starting to outweigh the cons. Also, you seem to have had a good reason for it and I would be dead if you hadn't,” Adam said, then looked at Nigel closer. He licked his lips, his fangs extending. “Okay. We both like each other.”

Nigel sucked on the smoke a bit longer as he pondered the question Adam had asked about his mother. “Yeah, my mom did love the stars. She had a hard life, but the stars always gave her hope. She was half human, actually. Some vampires are born, and some are made. I was born a vampire. My father was too. She was made a vampire by my father.” 

“Oh wow. Do you have different abilities than a vampire that was made. Can you get another vampire pregnant? Are we going to have sex?”

Nigel looked up a little shocked at the last part of Adam’s question, but his surprised slowly melted into a smirk. He stubbed out his smoke in an ashtray on the ledge, and approached Adam. “One question at a time, beautiful. Now this sex question. Do you want to? Because to be completely honest, yes, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to fuck you,” he purred, his voice deep, and he towered over the brunet, looking down with heat in his brown eyes. 

“I-I'd like to, yes. I think it might also help me to let go of some of this excess energy, but not just because of that. You're very sexy as I said before,” Adam said and found he wasn't put off by Nigel in his space. He flitted his eyes to meet the Romanian’s for a moment and then stared at his mouth. “Is sex very different for vampires?” 

Nigel ran his hands down Adam’s chest, smearing blood from his feeding down the pale skin of his neck, and skating over his sweater until he reached the hem. He hooked his finger in his belt loops and tugged him closer until they were nearly hip to hip, and cupped his jaw, rubbing his thumb over his soft cheek. “All our senses are heightened. Sight, smell, taste, hearing, touch, so sex is really fucking explosive. Ever had sex when you were a mortal while high? It’s a lot like that, but times fuckin ten. When you come, it feels like you’re never gonna stop,” he explained, and leaned down to brush his lips along Adam’s neck. 

“I’ve never had coitus under the influence,” Adam explained softly, his skin tingling under Nigel’s touch. He had worried it would be too much, but it wasn’t. It felt very good. The roughness of the Romanian’s hands insured that it wasn’t too soft. It was just right. “So erectile dysfunction isn’t an issue either I’d i-i-imagine.” 

The baby vamp tilted his head to the side, offering his skin to the elder, wanting to feel his fangs, all of him. His cock was hard, throbbing, and the stars seemed to twinkle brighter than even before. “Nigel… don’t stop.” 

Everyone else had gone to bed, and no one would dare interrupt them out here, Nigel knew. He pulled the hem of Adam’s sweater up over his head, trapping his arms, and scraped his teeth over the boy’s neck, sucking hard enough to bruise, but not letting his fangs come down just yet. “You like this?” he asked, nimble fingers quickly working open the buttons of the shirt he wore under his sweater and rubbing over already hard little nipples. Nigel’s own cock was hard as a fucking rock and filling out the front of his tight jeans, pressing into Adam’s thigh as he rocked back and forth against him. He moved his lips down to his mouth to kiss him breathlessly, something he’d wanted to do since the moment he’d laid eyes on him.

No need for breath made it much easier to kiss, Adam mused as he felt his clothes come off his body in a faster way than he’d ever felt before. He returned the favor and engineers worked quickly to remove Nigel’s clothes. The new vampire was strong but more than that, he was fast. “I like it,” he answered, and then crashed their lips back together. “I’ve only had sex with Beth, never a man before, but I’d like for you to penetrate me.” 

The vampire’s skin would be burning with passion, were he not dead, but the feeling was there. He was all over Nigel, entirely focused on him, which made him feel calmer than he had been since he’d been saved. 

“Well gorgeous, I don’t know who the fuck Beth is, but I’m about to make you forget she ever existed,” Nigel promised. He loved the way Adam touched him, and he palmed over the soft, fleshy curve of his ass, pulling him close against his body. “I love how you get right to the point too. Penetration? Well, you won’t have to ask me twice,” the Romanian said roughly.

Adam gasped, and swiftly was in his arms, legs around his waist. He kissed him again, and his fangs nicked the tip of Nigel's tongue. The young vampire suckled the blood from it, groaning wantonly. “I usually state things directly. I like it when others do the same.”

“Good. I like that, too,” Nigel said, and he lowered Adam down to a patio chaise lounge covered in a blanket. Climbing over him, he draped his broad, hairier body over Adam’s slimmer, smooth one, pressing him into the chair below as he licked hungrily into his mouth, bare cocks rutting against each other. “Fuck, you feel good, baby…”

Adam hooked his legs around Nigel's waist, fingers going into his hair as they kissed. “Nigel…” was his reply, not as many words but he conveyed his pleasure and that he felt good too from that and the way he moved his body with his. It was new, feeling a penis there, and the elder's body fur and muscles were also different, but he found he liked it a lot. “Oh-”

Nigel hadn’t exactly planned on fucking anyone out here, well, he hadn’t at all, so he didn’t have lube or anything to use. Vampire or not, they still needed lube for sex. But he was too wound up touching Adam all over to be bothered getting up just yet. Down he went, licking the blood from Adam’s messy feeding and his earlier attack off his neck, over his prominent collarbone, freckles that could be traced with the tip of his tongue, and down to a very hard little nipple. Flicking his tongue over it, he groaned at the boy’s reaction to him. So sensitive. 

Adam hadn't planned on it either. The younger vampire moved his head back in pleasure, his chest rising to get more of that as soft moans spilled from his lips. His cock was throbbing, a bead of precome seeping out of the tip and raked his sharp nails down his back. “That feels good. Bite me. I want to feel your fangs.”

Nigel growled, a deep, feral sound in his chest that vibrated up his throat. Fingertips grasped either side of Adam’s head, securing him firmly in place, and he held him down, eyes burning hot as his fangs came down. He looked at him before descending upon his neck. Piercing snow white flesh, and pleasure spiked through him as he rolled his hips against Adam. “You’re so fucking delicious,” he whispered through blood-stained teeth. 

Adam felt the pain shoot through him but it strangely felt good. He wasn't expecting that but he has been craving it so he reasoned inwardly that it should have been expected. As the blood trickled down his neck, he pulled Nigel to him to lick his own blood from his mouth. “So are you. I'd like to bite you again. We need lubricant.” 

Nigel rose swiftly and moved lightning fast, in and out of the house with a bottle of lube in seconds. He kissed Adam deeply a little while longer before finally leaning back to kneel between Adam’s spread legs and squeezing a generous amount of the clear fluid on his fingers. His eyes glowed red and his lips curved into a smile, and he pressed his fingers beneath Adam’s balls, over the little pucker that twitched tellingly in anticipation. 

It was super fast and smiled watching Nigel. When. He felt those fingers on his virginal hole, he heard a growl of pleasure slip past his lips. His cock throbbed, his chest heaving with anticipation of what was to come. It might hurt, but he was immortal so that seemed like a silly thing to be afraid of. Right now it was just a primal need he was focused on. “Nigel…”

Nigel stroked Adam’s throbbing cock a few times, and as he did, he pushed one finger inside experimentally, just so Adam would know what it felt like. He relished the tight resistance, pushing deeper and pulling back out, pumping a second one in next. “My cock is a hell of a lot bigger than this, but I promise I’ll go slow if you ask, yeah?” he rasped, pulling out his fingers and slicking himself up. He tapped the heavy head of his uncut cock on the outside teasingly, watching Adam’s beautiful face. 

“Slow for the first few entries,” Adam murmured, glowing eyes blown with lust as his extended fangs glimmered in the moonlight. It would be dawn in an hour. Not that it mattered, but this was nice. Impulsively, he reached out and grabbed Nigel's ass, pulling him close enough to get the tip inside his hole, a loud moan echoing. Surely the others heard, but he didn't care. 

Nigel couldn’t hold back any longer, and he took the back of Adam’s head in one hand, and guided himself inside him with the other, breaching him in one thrust. He remained still for a moment, allowing him to accommodate his size, throbbing inside the clutch of the young one’s body, and plundered his mouth with a desperate grunt of need. 

Adam's body shook. It hurt but oh it felt good. He could feel a darkness in him. Had he lost his soul or well, his humanity, since he didn't believe in souls? Was that a myth? He didn't know. Didn't care. He was just enjoying this. “Harder,” the young vamp growled lustfully and bit at Nigel's lower lip. He suckled the blood and then wrapped all his limbs around him. 

Nigel rolled his hips all the way out and thrust in deeper than before, timing the press with a second bite to Adam’s neck. His skin would heal completely, as he was of course immortal and vampires could heal from wounds faster than humans. Nigel moved to his mouth, sharing in the taste of blood between them as he moved slowly. “Is it good, yeah, darling?”

“Oh yes,” Adam all but yelled. He took Nigel's hair and tugged, harder than he meant to,  
to expose his neck. He bit down, crimson pouring into his mouth. Mutual feeding formed a deeper sort of bond and was an aphrodisiac, not that they needed one. But it sent him into overdrive. Using his newfound strength and speed, he flipped Nigel over, onto his back on the accommodating surface. In the blink of an eye, Adam was on top. He reinserted the elder's cock and began to ride him, fast, and hard as he moaned. 

It only served to confirm for Nigel exactly why he’d chosen to change this remarkable young man, to keep him. He brought out the beast in the Romanian, in fact, it seemed they did so with each other. Watching the beauty riding him, naked, wild, his beauty streaked with crimson between them, he could almost feel his still heart beat again. He gripped Adam’s hips and bared his teeth in a show of passion, roaring his approval and pleasure. “Fucking hell, yes gorgeous!! Fuck yes..!”

Adam, whether he knew it completely yet or not, had a new nature. He was wilder. A creature of the night. He was a beast. There would be a bumpy road ahead but right now, the only ride he cared to take was the one he was on currently. Nigel's cock. It felt so good, and he moaned and growled, leaning down to lick into his mouth, more, blood shared. “Yes! Oh, wow! You feel so good!”

Nigel stared as inky black lashes fanned down over sapphire eyes darkened with pleasure, smooth alabaster skin shining in the moonlight. Fucking hell, he was done for, but he was in love with this boy. This man. Adam fucking Raki. Everything else be damned. “Do I, angel?” He asked, skating his palms up his flat abdomen and taking his bobbing, erect cock in hand. He stroked him in time with the movements of his body as he rode. “Because you feel like you were fucking made for me. Fit like a glove.”

An analogy, and Adam couldn’t even focus on it. All he knew was that Nigel seemed to really like having sex with him. That was good. He liked it too. The twenty-nine year old moved in a way that made his cock tap against his prostate and he was suddenly thrust into overdrive. He began riding harder yet, raking his nails through his furry chest until blood formed underneath them. Leaning down, he lapped at it, blood covering his lips and chin as his eyes burned white. “I’m nearing climax. I’d like for you to take me from behind.” 

Then he got up, and got on all fours, his puffy hole gleaming and ready as he looked over his shoulders back at Nigel. “Please…”

“Fucking love the way you look like that, gorgeous, fuck. Just look at that ass of yours, angel,” Nigel whispered, his accent rough and heavy. He kneeled on the chair behind Adam and tapped his cock against the soft curve of his buttcheek, and then guided himself in, to the hilt in one thrust. Gripping Adam’s flank, he draped himself over his back, bracing his other hand on his shoulder. Getting good leverage, he rolled his hips in earnest, fucking him harder and quicker now, hips snapping against the boys ass. 

"Nigel," Adam groaned loudly, his hole clamping tightly around his cock. He pressed back against him, his hands curling around the fabric of the chaise lounger. His eyes rolled back at the sheer immensity of the pleasure he was feeling. It was safe to say he was going to want to have sex again. "I love having sex with you. Oh yes-"

Nigel couldn’t hold back a little chuckle at that, but it quickly morphed into a moan of ecstasy as every velvety inch of Adam’s body massaged his cock to the brink of his climax just enough, until he stopped to pull out and edge off. “Fuck, angel, me too. Could do this all goddamn night. Can and will. But first...mmmm just one little death, yeah?” He grunted, reaching around his lean firm to take Adam’s cock in his hand. He jerked him off like he was part of his own body, wrist moving in smooth time with his hips.

The laugh, the mention of death. It had Adam confused. But before he could ask, Nigel's hand was around his cock and it was perfect. "Yes! I'm going to orgasm," he cried out, his back arching and muscles tensing. He shot his load over Nigel's hand and squeezed around his cock as pleasure overtook him. "Ohhhhh!"

Nigel pounded into Adam, and the sensation of his climax pulled his own orgasm from him. With a shuddering groan, he shot deep inside, once, twice, three times, until his balls were utterly emptied. “Fuck…!! Oh fuck, Adam...Draga mea…”

The feel of Nigel coming was arousing and Adam was surprised when a load of come shot out of his own cock for a second time. He moaned and collapsed happily onto the cushions, his ass still high and leaking come now. He'd need a shower definitely. "Nigel…"

Nigel kissed Adam hard, thoroughly spent, rolling over on the chaise and holding him in his strong arms. “Welcome to your new life, darling. I’m hoping that was the best orgasm you’ve ever had. But if it wasn’t? Well, I’ll keep trying then,” he chuckled.

"No, it was the best," Adam answered honestly, on his side facing Nigel now. He was tired too. Or as spent as a vampire could be. Likely because he still had humanity left. For now. And was getting used to his new life. He kissed Nigel. "I didn't expect to orgasm twice."

“Mmmm. Well, you can use my bathroom to clean up if you like, and I’ll show you your bedroom so you can get comfortable, but you’re welcome in my bed, angel,” he said.

"Thank you. I need to shower," Adam explained with a smile of relief. He wanted to just lay there with Nigel but the stickiness was getting to him. He kissed him once more and then rose. "Please show me to your bathroom and I'll consider your offer."

Sleeping with someone would be a change but a reassuring one considering all the changes anyway. 

Nigel took Adam upstairs to the master bedroom- his room. “Listen, Adam, we have everything you will need here. Clothes, blood bags, whatever you need. And I understand this is a hell of a lot to process, and you’re going to want to go back, get personal shit, talk to your loved ones and friends. But you have to understand how dangerous it would be, mostly for them, but also for you.” He walked through the opulent, luxurious room and led Adam to the master bathroom. 

"Okay," Adam answerer, taking everything in. It was a lot to process. Especially when sticky, but he made mental notes of it. "Thank you."

Inside the bathroom, he looked around. It was nice. Calming somehow. Probably because there was so much to focus on. "Are you showering too?"

Nigel nodded. “Yeah, after a hunt I think so. I’ll sleep like a fucking log. Well I’d say ‘sleep like the dead’, but might be too soon for that joke,” he laughed and winked at the boy. He sauntered in the bathroom, pulling two fresh towels from a shelf and setting them near the shower as he opened the door and started the water. “Join me?” 

Adam thought about it. They will be sleeping like the dead because they were. But it was a joke and he got it, so he laughed, his whole face lightening up when he did. Following Nigel further inside the bathroom, he got inside the shower, and nodded. “Yes, I’d like that I think. I’ve never showered with anyone apart from when I was a little boy.”

Nigel’s muscular ass flexed as he squatted down to pick up a bar of soap from the floor, and stood, no shame in his nudity even in the brighter illumination of the bathroom. His gaze roamed appreciatively over Adam’s as well, seeing him at new angles, and he reached for his hand. “Well, this will be a far sight different than that, I should hope. Come here, angel.”

Adam watched Nigel's ass, licking his lips. He had an impulse to bite it, but he didn't and instead, took his hand to walk closer in the accommodating shower. He could hear the sounds of the water falling much more precisely, and felt the temperature more keenly. "Oh it already is, Nigel." 

Nigel grinned, his crooked shark teeth flashing as he did, and began washing Adam off with soapy hands once he entered the stream of warm, welcoming water. There was still a nice comfort to clean hot water, not matter the condition of their bodies. “Good. Very fuckin good…”

Enjoying the water, Adam leaned into Nigel’s touch, and he knew then that it wasn’t really just the water. It was him. Could vampires fall in love? He never really knew if he was capable of finding anyone before he’d been turned but it took that to lead to here. Maybe that’s where it was heading. He would have to see. “Do you like being a vampire?” 

Nigel soaped up his hands more and tilted his head up, letting the water run down his neck and over the place Adam had bit - it had healed over very quickly of course, but a faint scar remained. “I’ve never known any different, so I’m not sure. But seeing how weak and feeble humans are, I can’t fucking imagine enjoying being a human. From what I know, they don’t experience things as vividly as we do. They aren’t as strong, and when they get hurt, it takes forever to heal. Not to mention, they fucking die. Yeah, we die too, but it’s a fuckin hell of a lot harder. If I knew more about being a human, I don’t know...but nah, I love being a vampire.” he grinned and turned the boy around, palmed over his ass, and slapped it lightly.

Adam squeaked at the smack, and it his fangs dropped down. He liked that. But he covered his mouth anyway. "That arouses me," he said, unashamed. He took the soap and began lathering his hands before starting to bathe Nigel. "What you said makes sense. It's hard to make a conclusion when you have nothing to compare it to. I do, but I don't know which one I'll like better. Not yet. I have to weigh the variables and conduct a few experiments before I will know." 

Nigel pulled their slick bodies close together, his hair flattened by the water pressing up against Adam’s smooth back, and rubbed his lips over the boy’s exposed neck and shoulders. He smiled against his skin. “I love the way you talk, angel. The way you phrase that. You’re really fuckin smart, yeah? Like a scientist or something?” he asked, running his hands up and down Adam’s sides and washing him languidly.

Adam continued bathing Nigel too, waiting and taking turns. It was nice. Not the most structured but it felt really good. Especially his lips on his neck. "Nigel…" he murmured, then swallowed thickly. "Thank you. I was valedictorian in high school and summa cumlaude in college. I am an electronics engineer. My job is toy maker for my boss Mr. Kleber. But...I don't know what to do about that now."

Nigel had to pause for a moment to get the context of why exactly Adam went into that much detail, when really he’d just made an offhand remark. But he realised it must have something to do with the Asperger's bit he’d mentioned before. And truth be told, it was refreshing to get more detail and not have to guess around shit. “Well, I may be able to find work for you yet, so don’t worry too much. Even if you can’t work for him anymore, there is always usefulness in skills with electronics and computers, darling,” he said. 

Adam worked Nigel's body, soaping him up and cleaning every part. He turned him around gently, far too soft for the killer he'd likely become, and scrubbed his back. "Really? Like what, specifically I mean. Do you need a new system? Would it be a hardware or software issue? Would it be for you? There's a lot of things to consider," he said, contemplating. "Oh and thank you. Actually, I suppose I should save the thank you since I'm not employed yet."

Gods, the feel of this angel’s sweet hands, long fingers just a little rough from work, with smooth palms that told he was indeed used to working with fine skill, but how good they felt on his body. Nigel arched his broad, muscular back a bit and sighed with pleasure, leaning into his touch. “I can tell you’re good at massage, gorgeous. Let’s save the shop talk for when we are in a less distracting place though, hmm? And I can think of plenty of ways you can thank me love. Sexy ways,” he smirked. 

"Oh okay," Adam agreed. That made sense. Showers were for getting clean and sometimes for doing sexual things like masturbation, as well as actually sex. He rinsed Nigel's body with the detachable hose, deciding he'd let him wash his own anus, then grabbed the shampoo. "Ways like sex or oral sex? I think I'd like that." 

“Both. Yeah, both is good,” Nigel answered. He took the shower head and used it to rinse Adam’s back, and then put it back and leaned against the shower wall while he washed his hair. His pale skin somehow still had a hint of rosiness to it, likely just part of the magic of his beauty. 

Adam nodded and did the same, smiling with pearly fangs extended. They continued their shower, making sure each bit of skin was clean, kissing and touching, and once they were finished, they dried off. It was all so new to Adam, but for now, he was adjusting. When they got into bed, Adam looked at Nigel. 

“I’m not sleepy. How do we rest if I’m not sleepy?” 

He closed his eyes and before Nigel could reply, he was out like a light. 

Nigel swore in his hundred years on earth, he’d never seen a beauty like this one before. Adam Raki was special. Very, very special. He was going to protect him and train him and keep him, no matter what it took.


	3. Chapter 3

Nigel was dressed in navy blue shorts and a white shirt with rolled up sleeves, a beach bag carrying towels and an extra set of clothes for them as he and Adam walked down a secluded beach. It was a notorious lover’s lane spot for couples making out; an area they took young vamps sometimes to train them to feed and hunt, one where he knew they wouldn’t be stumbled upon, with plenty of dunes and places to hide.

Adam was never really a big fan of the beach, but it was night time and the stars were out. It was pretty. He was wearing knee length khakis and a sky blue button up. It was breezy and comfortable. Nigel looked very handsome, but it was hard to focus with all the humans around. 

“When we find someone, there will probably be two of them. A couple, yeah? But remember, one of us is stronger than two of them. You just don’t want anyone getting away alive. So we will each take one. You choose who you want, but try to control your feeding. Don’t drain them too fast, death can fucking taking you down with it, yeah?" 

"Okay," Adam said, nodding, though he'd have to ask more about that later. It was strange, but he trusted Nigel. "I will leave the last drop. Or more. I don't want to kill anyone. You told me about glamouring them so maybe we can take a little blood then do that so they won't die. Since I don't know how to do that yes, you'll have to do it for me."

To any outsiders, they were an attractive gay couple probably heading for a sunset picnic. Blended in perfectly. Nigel sniffed at the night air and steered them away from the populated area, down towards a cove. The light giggle of a woman could be heard, and he turned to Adam with one finger pressed to his lips. 

The man was far away, Adam could hear him. They were likely playing hide and seek, given the cove, his distance, and her sneaky giggling. Looking at Nigel, he couldn't stop himself. He knew he needed to be quiet and wait, but the thrum of her heart was so loud in his ears and the blood smelled so sweet that he ran with incredible speed over to her. She screamed, but just for a second. 

Adam’s hand clapped over her mouth, fangs extending just before he sank them into the soft, pale flesh of her neck. Oh, the blood poured so freely. It was warm, and tasted like pure heaven, if that existed. He couldn't stop himself from feeding though, and she was fading fast. That's when it hit him. 

What was he doing? 

Adam dropped the girl, said I'm sorry, and ran to sit in a dark corner, where he rocked and slapped his head. The boyfriend was near, still unaware, but soon to know. 

Nigel quickly spotted the boyfriend, and gripped him by his head before he had time to see where his girlfriend had gone. He began to struggle, but the second Nigel locked eyes with the man, he calmed down. A few words were spoken, and in a daze, the man stumbled the other direction, as if nothing had happened. 

Nigel quickly made it to the girl to see if she was still alive - she was. He revived her enough to repeat the process and convince her she’d been attacked by a wild animal, that while playing hide and seek, she’d been separated from her boyfriend and gotten lost. Using his powers to restore her strength, he healed her enough so her injuries were lighter than they had been before, and soon she was in a similar daze as her boyfriend, stumbling away. 

They’d need to find someone else, someone alone. 

He walked over to Adam, following his scent, and knelt on the ground, putting his arms around him. “Hey, gorgeous, you did alright, you did good, we just gotta practice more. I need you to stay with them next time, yeah? So I can show you what to do next.” 

Adam took a deep breath. Not for oxygen, but out of habit and because that is how he was used to calming himself. His arms were wrapped around his own body and he looked up at Nigel, moving them before he'd knelt there beside him. A single blood tear trailed down his cheek and he leaned into him. "I don't want to kill people…"

Nigel rubbed his back and finally sat next to him, and examined his face. “I know, angel. You’re a good kid, I can tell that. But if I don’t show you how to feed safely, you can end up getting in real trouble. You don’t have to kill someone when you feed, they don’t have to die. Typically we feed and then hypnotize them, and let them go. They don’t know what happened. But if you don’t control yourself when you feed, and you drain em, yeah they’re gonna fucking die. That’s why we are here, so I can show you how to do it safely, you understand?” 

"Yes, I understand," Adam said and licked his fangs. He wanted more blood. His appetite was ever growing and unquenchable. It would eventually even out. 

He stood up and waited for Nigel to do the same, eager to feed again. "I am ready to learn. Is the girl okay?"

Nigel nodded. “She is. I sent her on her way. We’ll find someone alone next, yeah? It’ll be easier that way.” He took Adam’s hand and squeezed it, and began to walk. “Come on…”

The Romanian led them further down the beach, and there was no one for a long time. Finally, he caught scent on the wind of a human, and they found a man walking by himself along the beach. He was carrying a tackle box and cooler, coming from the fishing docks. 

Nigel looked at Adam. “Come on. He’s the one. Don’t drain him.”

Adam nodded and sped over to the man. He began feeding, his hand once again over his mouth and oh it was good. The girl tasted better admittedly but he was delicious enough. The new vampire felt a bit more control and when Nigel touched him to suggest he stop, it was easier.   
Holding the weak and nearly unconscious man he looked at Nigel. "What do I do now?"

“Nick your finger. Just use the smallest bit of your blood and smear it over the wounds on his neck. They’ll close right up. Watch.” Nigel let his fangs down and bit his own finger, then wiped the drops of blood over the marks. Sure enough, they closed, like magic. Only small scars remained.

“Now we glamour him. Watch me, darling. I’ll do it to him and you’ll see how it’s done, and the next one, all fuckin' yours, yeah?” Nigel said as the man stirred, eyes opening. He began to panic for a second in confusion, but had no time to react before Nigel took his head in both hands and forced him to look in his eyes. 

“Look at me. None of this is real. You’re fine. You’re just having a nice walk on the beach. Nothing’s happened to you. Walk home, you remember nothing else.” His voice was low, deep, quiet and steady, And the man was riveted and wide eyed, almost drooling with complicity. 

After another moment, Nigel released him and he stumbled away. 

"Wow," Adam whispered in awe, then without warning he took Nigel's face in his hands and kissed him. Blood was a bit of an aphrodisiac, and so it was only natural that the young vampire wanted to kiss him. Nigel was so sexy. Pulling back, he smiled. "It will be hard to look into their eyes but I will try. The healing aspect is nice. I wish you were around when my dad was dying. You could have saved him."

He wasn't sad. Just stating a truth. 

Nigel felt his connection to Adam grow stronger, that pull in his chest, not just from the kiss. What he said about his father broke the man’s heart. 

“Darling, I wish I could have saved him too. Are you alright?” He asked, unsure. 

"I'm fine, Nigel," Adam said, confused why he'd asked. It took him a moment to correlate the question to the conversation. His expression softened.

"You mean because of my dad? Yes. I'm okay. Death is a part of life. Or well, it used to be. We're dead. In a way. So I guess that doesn't apply to us now."

He hugged Nigel once more and let go, but he felt their bond strengthening too. "Thank you for what you said. That is very nice that you wish you could have helped."

Nigel felt emotions rising in himself, ones that he was never much good at expressing. But he was equally bad at holding them back. He stopped them from walking and tugged Adam’s hand towards his chest. “Adam...listen. I have feelings for you. I’m falling in love with you, you know that? When I do that, I get a bit insane. I’m jealous, possessive. I...I’m just telling you now, darling. I’m a dangerous man, but I’m yours. I’ll help and protect you, and I...I love you, yeah?” Nigel had to get it out then and there, the moonlight on the white sandy beach and the soft sounds of the water lapping at the shore. 

Adam, while normally not one to show much emotion either, felt every syllable of what Nigel was saying. It touched him. Maybe his new life as a vampire had altered him a bit, or maybe it was temporary, but he could feel love. He smiled, and as a reply, kiss Nigel softly, then gazed at him. "I am monogamous. I don't think I could handle more than one lover at a time. We've had sex, and it was very good. You turned me, and I trust you, so I'll be yours too, and I will love you. I think I already do," he said, meaning the words. He was very honest after all. "And I guess I'm a dangerous man too now, so we have that in common."

Nigel was glad to hear these words from the beauty’s lips. As somewhat strange and literal as the language was, he knew the boy was sincere and meant them...well he didn’t know, it was more instinct. A gut feeling he had that was never, ever wrong. 

He smiled at Adam and kissed his hand, then looked up at the moon. “How about we find one more before we go back, yeah? You try and glamour this time. I’ll feed. You use your blood to heal and then glamour them...yeah?” He suggested. He wanted him to learn by doing. 

“Okay, I think that’s a good idea,” Adam agreed, though he was nervous. Could he handle the intensity of the eye contact? He hoped so. He didn’t want to displease Nigel at all, and that was because of the bond between maker and progeny. It was something Adam still didn’t understand but he would with time. “Then can we go home and have sex again?” 

“I’m more than good with that idea, darling,” Nigel purred. He lifted his chin, golden eyes glowing slightly as his senses heightened to try and detect more prey. “See if you can find a human, yeah? This way, can you smell them? If you listen close, you can even hear their heartbeat.” 

“Okay, Nigel. I will find someone for you.”

Nigel began walking, and sure enough, they soon encountered a shadowy figure, all alone, a few hundred yards ahead of them. Adam smelled them before anything else, and as soon as he heard their heartbeat and saw the figure, he licked his lips, subtly gesturing. It was Nigel’s turn to feed and he’d glamour them. Or he’d try, he just had to be ready once his maker was finished. 

Without a word, he forced himself to not go over there and feed; instead, he turned glowing grey eyes to Nigel.

Nigel nodded with pride; Adam was a fast learner. In a flash, the larger man was on the human, fangs buried in his neck, and he drank until satisfied, careful not to drain the body. The human was a young, strong teenage boy; he’d be fine and recover well if everything went according to plan. Panting heavily, Nigel pulled off his neck and wiped his mouth, holding his limp body out for Adam to attend to. 

“Use your blood like you saw me do, to heal him. When he comes to, then look in his eyes, before he panics, yeah?” he instructed.

Adam nodded, having been entranced by the way Nigel fed. He swiftly moved over and bit his own wrist, which he then rubbed over the nearly dead human's neck. Instantly he felt a small connection to the human. He wasn't aware that when healing a human, he'd always have that. He'd always know where they were. A question for later. 

As the man healed, he stood up, dazed and confused. Now for the hard part. Adam knew touch helped him to understand sometimes, so he held the man's face between his palms and forced himself to look into his eyes. 

"You went for walk to see the stars. You liked them. You did not meet us. You remember nothing about that. You're going home now Do you understand?"

"I understand. The stars are pretty. Goodbye. I have to go home."

Adam giggled and let him go. The man hurried off. 

"How was that, Nigel?"

Nigel felt a swell of pride and love watching the baby vamp work so well. He could tell eye contact was hard for him, but the fact that he did it, and did it well, was a testimony to how adaptive, intelligent and strong he was. 

Nigel swept Adam into his arms firmly and kissed him on the lips, sliding his tongue into his mouth and pulling back to grin at him lovingly. “Fucking perfect, darling. You did it exactly right. Come on...let’s go home,” he said. 

Adam felt happy because Nigel seemed to be proud of him. After kissing him back, he smiled and licked a stray drop of blood from his lips. "I'm ready to go home. Yes please."

***

When they arrived home, JD was in the living room, and he was engaged in a heated argument with Darko. As Nigel walked in, all he heard was Darko speaking in a commanding voice, “You have no say in such things, and you know what Nigel would say if you even brought it up.”

“Brought what up?” Nigel asked as they walked in. JD’s face turned bright red, and he backed away, his body language turning defensive as soon as he laid eyes on Adam.

“Nothing,” JD answered. “I’m going upstairs.”

“Advisable for you to cool off before you talk to the boss. Go,” Darko instructed, nodding to Nigel. “I’ll speak to him.”

JD glared at Adam and deliberately brushed past him as he walked upstairs, sniffing with barely concealed resentment. The new vampire snarled at him. 

“What the fuck is in his panties?” Nigel asked Darko as they walked to the patio to smoke.

"I'd like to fight him now," Adam said, stoically, but the way he was tapping at his sides betrayed the lack of emotion in his tone. "He doesn't like me. I can tell. Why doesn't he like me?"

JD turned around, doubling back having heard what Adam said. “Because you’re a baby, you’re new, and suddenly you’re the favorite? You haven’t earned your place!” he snapped, instantly in front of Adam. His blue eyes glowed with fury.

The gesture and quickness of the situation startled Adam. Then he was angry. Angrier than he'd ever been. Being a new vampire meant more strength than others. At least for a while, so when he pushed J.D., the blond flew back across the room, right into a big book case against the wall there. It broke and books tumbled down.

Adam was right on him, growling and snarling. He punched him, slapped, and screamed that he hated him. That it wasn't his choice or fault. 

JD fought back, pushing Adam and scratching his cheek, drawing blood. He drew a clenched fist back and was about to land a punch when Nigel was on him like lightning, holding him in a headlock. The blond snarled and snapped, whipping his head back and howling in defiance. 

“Silence! Joseph you know better!” Nigel said in a commanding voice, and picked the boy up completely off the ground, kicking and howling. “You’re behaving like a fucking brat! Adam’s going to kick your fucking ass. He’s not trained yet. He’ll kill you. Get upstairs, now!” Nigel tossed him off like an errant puppy and he went tumbling away, red faced with embarrassment and anger. 

Adam watched the whole scene and didn't say anything further. Not until J.D. was out of the room. He didn't know that everyone had gathered to watch, but he didn't care. He was more surprised at himself, since it had never been in his nature to attack someone. Sure, he'd lost his temper as a human, throwing things occurred, but not like that. 

"I...I'm sorry."

Nigel embraced Adam, and Darko eyed them both before jogging up the stairs after the other boy. “You’ve nothing to apologize for. He was asking for it, and you’re trying to manage these new impulses and strengths you have. He should fucking know better. Darko will set him straight. We don’t tolerate that kind of shit, but for fucks sake, he attacked. Don’t worry, darling. You need to learn control, yes. But you will.”

"I liked hurting him," Adam admitted, licking his fangs, which he swiftly retracted. He leaned into the embrace, finding comfort there, then impulsively pushed Nigel against the wall. He kissed him hard and passionate, his body taut and seeking. His emotions were all over the place. "J-just like I like this. You said we'd have sex again."

“I did, didn’t I, gorgeous?” Nigel smirked, slipping his hands down inside the back of Adam’s trousers and cupping his soft, full ass. He squeezed and pulled him up into his body, returning his kiss hard. “Let’s go upstairs to my room this time though, yeah? Too many people up and I don't wanna put on a show downstairs,” he chuckled. Gently pushing Adam back, he steered him to the stairs and up to the master bedroom.

Adam was hard as hell, his cock angry and ready. He needed to burn off some steam and being taken or taking Nigel, if they decided to switch, sounded very appealing. "Yes in your room sounds better," he said, and once they were in the room, he was naked. It was clear he wanted him badly by the way he pounced on the elder vampire, limbs around him, and kisses to his mouth. 

Nigel was more than able to handle the energetic young vampire, and his own hunger was driven by the ravenousness of the boy. Suddenly he found his own clothes in tatters on the floor and the weight of a very handsome and clearly aroused Adam all over him. Growling with his own hungry appreciation, Nigel rolled Adam onto his back on his master bed, and yanked his head back by his dark curls to kiss and suck at his neck. “Tell me, what do you want this time, darling Adam, hmm?”

"I want to have frenetic sex," Adam said, moaning, implying he wanted it hard and fast. Rough sex. It could last but he wanted it nearly violent to fulfill his ever growing dark nature. He was no longer an innocent angel. He had become a killing machine, even if he didn't want the humans to die. He did, however, want their blood. 

Rutting up into Nigel, he raked his nails down his muscular back after suddenly finding himself on his back on the bed. Blood seeped out underneath his wake, the wounds healing quickly. "I want you, Nigel."

Nigel’s eyes glowed red in response, and his fangs and claws came down. So this was what he wanted...real bona fide rough shit...nothing could have pleased him more. He chuckled darkly under his breath and grazed his sharp teeth along the side of Adam’s neck. Like razors, he drew blood, and licked up after each wound hungrily as the flesh healed in the wake of his bites. 

“Just as you ask, you shall receive, gorgeous,” Nigel whispered. Sitting up on his knees, he pushed Adam’s thick, muscular thighs up and spread his legs open, running his palms down and gripping the soft skin hard enough to bruise him. Any marks though quickly faded, almost as fast as they appeared. Reaching to the nightstand, he smirked at him as he squeezed a bit of lube into his palm and slathered it over his thick length, lining it up with Adam’s hole. He lay down atop Adam, and took his mouth hard as he thrust inside him with one single, rough jerk, both hands circling his wrists as he pinned them above his head tightly. 

It may not have been what Adam would have wanted a week ago, but it was now. His new nature was ever changing. Change wasn’t easy for him, but this...this was easy to acclimate to. He wanted it, wanted Nigel, and the roughness of it was soothing. Pain spiked through his body briefly, but it was pleasurable. It spurred him on, and his cock wept from the tip to display what he couldn’t say. Light eyes burned bright, his skin tingling wonderfully under the elder vampire’s ministrations. Oh how amazing it felt to be filled so quickly, and his back arched into him as his hole clamped down tight. “Yesss, Nigel, oh yes!”

The bigger man held nothing back as he rammed into Adam over and over. The bed squeaked loudly, frame battering against the wall as he moved rough and fast, and he held Adam so tight, his fingernails cut into Adam’s skin and made red bruising marks in their wake, marks that faded as each cut and bite did. “You feel fucking incredible, my angel, fuck, yes,” he groaned, his belly rutting Adam’s cock between their bodies and leaving a smear of clear fluid up his chest. 

"Nigel," Adam moaned, his legs spread wide, his new senses allowing him to be entirely attended to his lover. The bruises and nails on his skin felt amazing and his hole twitched in appreciation. He was already close, the sensations overwhelming. Everything about their coupling and existence felt like magic, like it shouldn't be, but there they were. Kissing him, he spoke over his lips. "You feel so good."

Pulling out briefly, Nigel flipped over to pull the brunet atop him and allow him to ride and control the depth and speed, knowing how ravenous and energetic he was. Slapping his flank, he reached up to pinch a pink nipple and snarled up with a curled lip. “Fuck me, darling…”

Adam was more than eager to reply. He started fucking Nigel hard and fast, his palms flat and pressed into the muscular, furry expanse of the elder vampire’s chest. He still had no idea that he was having sex with a vampire king or that there was a vampire hierarchy, but it didn’t matter. It felt perfect and that wasn’t a word Adam used often. He ground and undulated his hips, taking in every silky, firm inch of the Romanian’s cock as he moaned and growled. He didn’t say anything, his actions spoke louder than words could. 

The dark, tanned muscles of Nigel’s abdomen tensed as he struggled to hold off his climax so soon; Adam felt so fucking tight, so silky smooth, and was a vision of erotic beauty riding him the way he was. Dark curls previously neat, hung down against his alabaster skin and made him look like a young god. His bright blue eyes were nearly black with heated lust, and where normally his chest might have been flushed pink, there was simply a fine sheen of sweat that glistened over his hairless skin. “You’re fucking gorgeous,” he panted, and took the boy’s cock in his hand to start stroking him eagerly.

Adam's body was working like it had never before. His thighs flexed from the intensity of how well he was riding Nigel. He threw his head back, spine arched and clamped his hole around his cock. Pleasure intensified as it made the connection to his prostate more sound. He was so near orgasm, so close, and his body gave away all of the tell tale signs. Especially when he looked back to his maker and held his eyes a few seconds. "So are you, Nigel...I'm…"

Nigel quickly spit into his palm and used it to slick up Adam’s cock, tugging faster and slipping up and down his length the way he himself liked it. He’d learn Adam’s body, what he liked and how he preferred to be touched, but for now it was all still so new, and he adjusted his speed and the tightness of his grip to Adam’s pants and grunts. His own balls were so full, ready to spill, and with his free hand he reached up to scratch blunt nails down his sleek, lithe torso, pink trails left in the wake of his fingers. Gripping on hip, he bucked up into him faster, trying to hit his prostate just so as he did. “Yeah, oh fuck yeah, Draga, like that, come on angel, come for Daddy…”

Oh god it turned him on to hear Nigel speaking like that. Even if he didn't know what it meant all together. He ground down against him, meeting his thrusts as he leaned closer to kiss him. It changed the angle which is what drove him over the edge along with words and feel of his lover's cock. He came hot and thick, crying out in unabashed ecstasy as he came. "Nigel!"

Nigel’s palm slapped against Adam’s belly as he stroked him through his orgasm, and soon he too was coming, hips jerking up as he spilled into the boy. His own climax was so strong, his seed dripped down Adam’s ass cheek, dribbling out in a sticky mess. Letting go of his cock, he gripped the sides of Adam’s head in both hands and brought his mouth down to his once more, licking inside and kissing him with a rough, needy moan. He sucked his tongue greedily, teeth scraping against soft, red lips. “Gods Adam. Fuck...you’re fucking...amazing,” he panted.

Adam's movements slowed to a stop, his body full and sated. He kissed him back, sucking his tongue and nipping at his lip to taste a stop more of his blood. It felt ancient and powerful; a decadent flavor and coppery allure. "Thank you. I think you are also," he finally answered, then rested on top of his maker. 

Nigel pulled Adam over to his side and kissed his temple as they lay in bed. “This is a whole new life for you. You don’t hate me for changing you? For pulling you into this?” he asked honestly, holding him against his chest.  
"At first I hated everyone who was a part of this, but once I learned that you were trying to keep me from dying, I didn't anymore," Adam explained, wrapping his arm and leg around Nigel, cuddling him. "I don't like the other guy. Darko is fine and so are the rest though. I… I'm happy being with you, even if there's more change than I'm comfortable having."

Nigel hummed in satisfaction. “I’ll do everything I can to help you get more comfortable, Iubitul. You’ve got a good bit of power already, and a quick mind. We’ve just gotta direct it and you’ll be a formidable force in no time.” 

“Yes, it’s the power of a newborn vampire. I heard Darko talking about it. But won’t that strength dwindle a little? Then I’ll be just like any other vampire...except smarter most likely,” Adam said, unaware that because his blood was from a vampire king - Nigel - that he’d still be a little stronger than the average vampire.

Nigel smirked and rubbed his shoulders. “Hmmm. Actually, darling, it’s a bit more complicated than that. I’ve never actually turned another human before, for a reason. You see angel, I’m the king of Vampires, well, one of the kings, part of an elite group that rules over all Vampires across the world. I was born a vampire, one of the few in existence in fact, and because of that, my blood and abilities are far advanced above others...and since I changed you, and you have my blood...technically you’re very very special, and very strong too. That’s why JD is so very jealous of you, and why you’ve been able to do as much as you’ve done so far, as easily as you have,” he said softly, kissing Adam’s forehead.

"So I'm vampire royalty now because you changed me? Wow," Adam said with breathy amazement. He leaned into the kiss, happy and pleasantly surprised for now. Still, there were a lot of questions he had. Things to address. "Am I supposed to bow to you or do others need to do that for me?"

“No one bows, but no one crosses me either. Anyone who does is punished, and they aren’t allowed to cross you either. You’re not my slave, but I would prefer for your own safety you follow the guidance I provide you, darling. I do make the rules around here and everyone follows them because they know it’s for everyone’s good. I can be pretty hot headed and yeah I’m violent and jealous. But I’m passionate. You’ll come to find that out,” he explained. 

“Hot headed?” Adam asked, imagining Nigel’s head on fire. No, that was silly, his head wasn’t on fire but he smiled to himself before then thinking that maybe he was sick. So instinctively, he reached over and touched Nigel’s brow to see if he was running a fever. Nope. Ice cold. Wait.... they are dead. Yes, that’s right. No sicknesses any longer. That’s about the time that he realized that he’d been silent for about three minutes. “Oh. Sometimes I get distracted. I was… never mind, Nigel. You are jealous and violent? Vampires are violent so that makes sense.” 

Nigel grinned at him. He was very odd, very unusual, but he liked him. Well, he loved him, and that was the truth. Somewhere along the way this strange, sweet little thing had stolen his undead heart, and Nigel felt himself completely tangled up in desire, in wanting to do everything for Adam, give him everything, and above all, never lose him. Would Adam ever be able to understand the level of devotion Nigel was capable of, how deep his feelings ran? Well, he’d have to just strive to show him. 

“It’s alright angel. Listen, the sun’s up, it’s time for sleep. Rest, yeah?” he whispered.

“Okay,” Adam agreed, feeling rather spent in all honesty. He wasn’t aware of the depth of Nigel’s feelings, and really, he was just starting to understand his own. No matter the situation, or how it might not appear as though he had those feelings, he did. Through the flirtation with Darko in the beginning, he was drawn to Nigel. No one else could ever really compare. But could Nigel deal with him? All of his quirks, his silent pining to be his world? Time would tell and maybe, just maybe they were meant to be together, for all eternity. “Good ni---um, good morning Nigel.” 

“Bună dimineața. Ești băiatul visurilor mele. Ești o parte din mine acum, Draga. Ahhh...mi-ai intrat în suflet. Te iubesc din tot sufletul, Iubitul,” Nigel whispered, his voice deep as he kissed Adam’s neck and drifted off to sleep. He knew Adam wouldn’t exactly know what he was saying, but it was a way for him to try and tell him how he felt anyway...for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
“Bună dimineața. Ești băiatul visurilor mele. Ești o parte din mine acum, Draga. Ahhh...mi-ai intrat în suflet. Te iubesc din tot sufletul, Iubitul,”:  
“Good morning. You're the boy of my dreams. You're part of me now, Dear. Ahhh ... you got into my soul. I love you wholeheartedly, Lover. "


End file.
